new_sodors_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Something's Fishy A Foot!
Something's Fishy a Foot! is forth episode in Season 1 of Sodor's Tales! This is was Co-written by Daniel Long (Tardisrescue). Plot! One night, Gordon is resting in the sheds when Spencer sidles in beside him. The big blue Gresley A1 tells Spencer that Henry is at the works being repaired and the others now have to cover his trains. Spencer butts in, saying he and the other A4s do not take goods trains, as it would ruin their luck and superiority. Gordon reminds Spencer that Mallard once pulled trucks and he found it quite nice. Spencer still does not believe Gordon, saying he does not know much about Mallard. The two carry on arguing until Duck puffs in, forcing Spencer to leave and collect his train. Gordon and Duck exchange a few words until the Great Western pannier tank reminds Gordon, "You never know... fate may deliver." Later, Spencer heads to the docks, surprised. He thinks a special train might be waiting for him - just as the Fat Controller shows up and reveals the "special train" to be the Flying Kipper. Spencer objects to the idea, but after a few words with the Controller, he chuffs away to fetch it. Spencer meets Salty, who tells him the smell of fish is lovely. The A4 takes a sniff and grunts in disgust - just as Duck passes by with his own train, teasing him in the process. The smell becomes unbearable and Spencer tells his crew to hurry up. Unfortunately they do, and hurry their checks. Spencer is about to leave when his trip goes off to a bad start; Salty notices he does not have a tail-lamp at the rear of his train. It takes a while before a suitable lamp is found. It is old and oil-fuelled, but Spencer focuses less on the lamp and more on going home. He thunders down the main line with the Kipper until Duck tells him to slow down. The A4 Pacific doesn't listen and his rough riding rocks the vans and more importantly, the tail-lamp. Spencer subsequently rolls past a signal box, where the signalman notices the Kipper does not have a tail-lamp. Unceremoniously, he grounds to a halt at a "Danger" signal. Spencer's driver ponders what happened and goes to inspect while the fireman goes back to the signal box. A few words are exchanged about the missing lamp and the signalman's suspicions are confirmed: the tail-lamp is indeed missing. The driver gives Spencer a piece of his mind, blaming the missing lamp on his rough riding. Spencer is left most embarrassed.... until Duck chuffs by with his train. Spencer tells the pannier to carry on, but Duck has Spencer's fireman and jokes that he might be useful. Spencer stays at the other end of the line that night, but everyone is told about the news. Needless to say, he finds his next visits to Sodor quite uncomfortable, especially when "goods trains" is dropped into conversation. Characters! *Spencer *Gordon *Henry (mentioned) *Duck *Salty *The Fat Controller *Murdoch (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *James (cameo) *Mavis (cameo) *Bill (cameo) *Emily (cameo) *Bear (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Donald & Douglas(cameo) *Thomas (cameo) *Old Slow Coach(cameo) *Toad (cameo) *Duke (cameo) *Cranky (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Caroline (cameo) *Elizabeth (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *George (cameo) *Thumper (cameo) *The Horrid Lorries lorry 2 (cameo) *Jack (cameo) *Terence (cameo) Trivia! *This marks Spencer and Salty's first and last speaking role to date! *This episode has more cameos of characters then other episodes. *Old Slow Coach, Jack, Thumper, Terence, Elizabeth, George and Duke's first appearances. *Ben (Mallardfan62) found this episode to be his best work. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes